


The Escort

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Iron Man Bingo 2019, Meet-Cute, One Night Stands, Smut, Vaginal Sex, fairly innocent jokes about sex work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: A chance meeting with Tony Stark has him hire you to escort him to a lecture he is giving.  What you thought would just be a quick stroll through the city turns out to be a lot more.A/N:  @iron-man-bingo fill - One Night Stand





	The Escort

You sat in a corner booth at the cafe working on your laptop and nursing your coffee.  It was busy today.  It always was, being one of those in the know hipster places that sold their coffee deconstructed and their donuts with syringes so you could inject your own filling, of course, being in the know meant everyone knew and flocked here at all hours of the day.

The only reason you’d managed to snag a whole booth to yourself was because you’d asked to sit with a trio of women who were drinking lattes and talking about some conference going on over at the University. When they had left you knew it was only a matter of time when someone else asked to share your table.  So when a man had said very politely “Excuse me, miss, do you mind if me and my friend sit here?”  You nodded without looking up.

The two men sat on the same side of the booth which you appreciated.  They were both middle-aged and wearing expensive suits.  The kind of men who had either of them decided to sit beside you, you’d instantly have to go on alert.  Instead, you focused on your work and took a bite of you salted caramel injected donut.

“You do know we’re going to be late don’t you?”  The larger of the two men said.  He had one of the much newer Stark Tech tablets, the ones with the holo-projection screens, and he seemed to be struggling to get it to work.

The other smaller guy, who was wearing sunglasses with red lenses took a sip of his coffee and shrugged.  “You’re the one that got us lost.  If you hadn’t done that, we’d already be there.”

“Well, you could help.”

Glasses took the tablet and tapped around for a moment.  A map of the area lit up the air in the middle of the table.

“Well, Okay.  That’s the campus but why isn’t it showing us the theater?”  The bigger guy asked.

“Well, I don’t know, Happy.  But maybe if we were on campus there might be signs or people we could ask?”  Glasses said dryly.

“What if we ask someone here?”  Happy said.  “This looks like somewhere college kids go to.”

“What about you, Miss?”  Glasses said looking up.  “You know where the Edith Clarke Center is?”

You raised your eyes from the computer and realized that you’d been sitting here completely unaware that Iron Man had been sitting opposite you.  “Yeah.  I know where it is.”  You said and your eyes flicked over the map.  “It’s right here.”  You said and pointed at a spot on the map where the building on the University’s Campus was that held the larger lecture theaters.

“There see.  So now we just gotta get there from here.  We should get going.”   Happy said.

“Coffee first.  Priorities, Hap.”   Stark said.

You became aware of him gazing at you over the top of his glasses and you looked up.  “Can I help you?”  You asked.

“I don’t know.  Maybe?  Do you really not know who I am?”  Stark replied.

You pulled a face at him not sure if that was arrogance or disbelief you were hearing.  “No, I know.”

“What?  Not a fan?”  He asked.

“What?  No.  I mean… what?  I just thought you might like to drink your coffee in peace.”   You stammered.

He started laughing again and pushed his glasses back up.  “So you are a fan.”

“I - I’m just drinking my coffee and doing some work.”

Stark downed the last of his drink and straighten his jacket.  “Do you have somewhere to be right now?”

“What?  Kinda?  Not really, I guess.”  You answered.

“Can you show us the way to get to that lecture theater?  You can sit in.  It’s invitation only.”  Stark said.

You considered it for a moment.  It might be an experience.  You weren’t so sure about this cocksure attitude though.  Like he knew you were going to do it.  “I really just wanted to …”  You waved at your computer.

“How about this…”  Stark said pulling out a checkbook from his breast pocket.  “I’ll write you a check for $10,000 and get you a new…”  He waved at your computer.

You blinked at him.  “$10,000?”

“That’s right.”

“You’re willing to pay me $10,000 to walk you over to the University?”

He nodded.  “What not enough?”

“I can get us to the university.”  Happy said.

“If that were true, we’d already be there, wouldn’t we, dear?”

You started shutting down your computer and you put the check in your wallet.  “If you pay me to take you somewhere, does that make me an escort?”

“I guess it does,”  Stark said with a laugh.  “So is that a yes?”

“Yes, I’d have to be crazy if I turned that kinda money down now wouldn’t I?”

You slipped your laptop into your bag and got up and the two men followed after you.  “So you lived here long?”  Stark asked as he strode along beside you.  You were getting looks from people, and occasionally you would see people pulling their phones out quickly and trying to get a photo.

“All my life.”  You said.

“Sounds boring,”  Stark said.  You shrugged, not even able to think of an argument.  “A bit.”

“So meeting me must be a highlight.”  He teased.

You looked at the guy named Happy and raised your eyebrow.  “Is he always like this?”

“Relentlessly.”  Happy said, but there was humor and affection in his voice.

“So is there anything fun to do around here?”  Stark asked.  “Good bars?  Clubs?  Underground Casinos.”

You shrugged.  “Bars and clubs exist.  Calling them good might be stretching the word a little far.”

“So what do you do for fun?”  Stark asked.

“What’s fun?”  You asked.

Stark laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners and his smile lighting up his face.  “I feel that to my bones.”

“We have the drinks at the University anyway, boss,”  Happy said.

“Do you want to go to that?  Be my date?”  Stark asked.

You weren’t exactly sure what was going on right now.  This was seriously surreal?  Did Tony Stark just travel around the world and temporarily adopt people?  “We doing the whole pretty woman thing here?”

He chuckled and quirked an eyebrow.  “I guess we are.”

“Well, no kissing on the mouth remember?”  You joked.

“Richard Geer didn’t sleep with her right away either.”  Happy said.

“But he hired her for the week.  Maybe it happened off screen?”  Stark insisted.

Happy shook his head.  “Afraid not.”

“Too bad.  Gonna just have to look and not touch.”  You teased.

Stark shrugged nonchalantly and shoved his hands in his pockets.  “It’s your loss.”

You cracked up laughing and nudged him with your elbow.  It was strange how comfortable you were around this complete stranger.  Not only that but a celebrity.  Not just any celebrity either.  An actual Avenger.  The one that funded the Avengers even.  You had assumed that meeting someone like that - that meeting Tony Stark - would make you all giddy or stupid.  It was like the opposite had happened.  When you’d realized who he was, you’d been so determined to not bother him that he’d decided he was going to be the one doing the bothering.

You led the two men to the lecture halls and they were immediately set upon by a mixture of press, fans and University administrators.  “You’ll wait, right?  Be my date?”  Stark called to you as he started to be swept off by the crowd that had been waiting.

“I’ll be here.”  You called back.

“Hap, stay with her!”

Happy sighed and pointed to a door to the backstage area.  “Come this way.”

“What is actually going on right now?”  You asked him as he waved security passes and led you to the wings of the backstage area.

Happy shook his head.  “He gets ideas.  I don’t know.  You don’t have to go along with it if you don’t want to.”

“Go along with what exactly?”

Happy shrugged.  “Whatever he suggests.”

You sighed and stood in the wings wondering what exactly you were actually willing to agree to.

He was a good speaker though.  The glasses stayed in place.  It wasn’t something you’d ever taken much notice of when you’d seen him on television, but it seemed notable now.  He delivered a speech about innovation and creativity.  About the future of technology and encouraging new ideas.  When he was done he announced a new scholarship program and left to a standing ovation.  He beelined straight to you and Happy but was waylaid by administrators again who were all talking a mile a minute.

You followed along behind him with Happy really not sure what the hell you were doing now.  Why were you following a stranger around while he ignored you?  You were led out of the building and to one of the restaurants on campus.  The staff guided your group to a large private room that reminded you of the great hall from Hogwarts.   Waiters roamed around with canapes and drinks and a glass of champagne was pressed into your hand.  It was like you were caught in a hurricane and Tony Stark was the eye of the storm.

“Maybe I should just go.”  You said to Happy as Stark stood speaking to the vice chancellor.

“If that’s what you want to do.”  Happy said.

You looked from Happy to Stark and then back again.  “Yeah.  I don’t know what I’m actually here for at this point.”  You said and pulled away from Happy and started backing towards the door.

Stark looked up at you and furrowed his brow, excusing himself and making his way over to you.  “You’re leaving?”

“Yeah, this isn’t my scene.  I just feel weird now.”

“Right.  Right, right, right.  Come on.  Happy!”  Stark said and strode off towards the exit, letting you trail after him again.  “So what shall we do then?  You wanna grab a burger?  Happy, you think you can find the car?”

“Um, okay.  If you like.”  You said.  “Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“This?  Me?”  You asked.

“I’m not doing you,”  Stark said.

“You know what I mean.”

“I don’t know.  Just thought you seemed interesting.  Normal.”

“I am normal, this isn’t.”

“Which is why I wanted you to stick around.  This is exhausting.”  Tony said with a smirk.

You chuckled and tapped the back of his hand with yours.  “Alright.  I get it.  Come on then.”

After Happy found the car you sat in the back with Stark.  The glasses came off for the first time as Happy drove to the burger place you’d suggested.  He tucked them into his breast pocket and leaned in towards you a little as he spoke.  His eyes were warm and glittered a little as he talked and he seemed to genuinely be enjoying just hanging out with the random woman he met.  Happy went through the drive-through and drove you out to a lookout where you and Tony ate the food sitting on the hood of the Audi he’d hired for the trip.

“You don’t ever want to see the world?”  Stark asked as you looked out over your town.

“I mean sure, but money.”  You said.

“Well, you have $10,000 now.”  He teased.

You flinched a little.  “I kinda want to rip that check up.  Is that dumb?”

“Why?  You earned it.”

“Because I didn’t really.  I walked you to a theatre hall.  And now I’ve gotten to know you, it feels weird to take it.”

“Will it make a difference to your life to have it?”

You nodded, making sure you stared right ahead, not wanting to catch his eye.

“It makes none to mine for you to have it.  So have it.  It’s a gift.”

You turned and looked at him with your head tilted.  “I do not understand you at all, Tony Stark,”  You said moving your hand along the hood of the car so the very tips of your fingers skimmed over the very tips of his.

He reached into his breast pocket of his jacket and pulled his glasses out.  “That’s alright.  No one ever does.”

You touched his hand and he raised his eyes to yours.  “Maybe,”  you said tapping your finger against his thumb.  “But I’m definitely enjoying puzzling it out.”

He leaned in closer to you.  Very close.  Intimately close.  The pores in his skin and the lines around his eyes seemed like they were being transmitted to you in high definition.  He wants to kiss.  He wants to kiss.  The thought kept spinning through your mind.  This was a man you were never going to see again.  One who had just paid you $10,000 to give him directions.  This was so weird, yet you knew that if you pulled back that would be the end of it and you’d go back to eating your burgers.  That thought alone was why you bridged the gap.

He kissed you hungrily, his hand going to your hair and he held you in place.  Not that you were going anywhere.  At least not in that direction.  You pushed him back against the hood of the car and pinned him down.  Your tongues swirled together and you nipped at each other’s lips.  He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you so you were on him more, making the hood pop under you.

There was a blast of sound and the two of you jumped up.  Your heart raced as you looked up to see Happy shaking his head.  Tony started laughing.  “Such a prude,”  He teased.

You slid of the hood.  “Well, that’s that, I guess.”

“Do you want it to be?”  Tony asked.

You looked at him for a moment, trying to think of a reason not to sleep with him.  When one didn’t come to you, you shook your head.

“Your place or mine?”  He asked.

“Well, I have a roommate.”  You said.

“Mine it is,”  He said getting up and putting his glasses back on.  He wrapped his arm around your waist and led you into the back of the car.

You began kissing again almost as soon as the door was closed.  It was desperate and needy and passionate.  His moustache tickled your skin and by the time the car pulled into the underground garage of the hotel your lips were numb.

In the elevator ride up his hands roamed more. Sliding up under your shirt and cupping your breasts.  Happy stood beside you rolling his eyes and staring straight ahead like he was used to this from him.

The door to the elevator opened and you and Tony almost just fell out through it.  You felt giddy and needy as the two of you almost pushed each other to his penthouse suite.  Happy trailed along and when he saw you were both safely inside he excused himself.

Tony pushed you against the wall and pulled you shirt up over your head before latching on to your throat.  You moaned and let you head fall back, grinding against his thigh and feeling your panties start to soak through.  “Is this what you wanted the whole time?”

“I just wanted directions.”  Tony said, his voice slightly muffled against your skin.

You tugged on his hair and he looked up at you for a moment through lust blown eyes before crashing his lips against yours.  He lifted you and carried you to the bedroom and dropped you on the bed.  You pulled him down on top of you and the two of you started frantically removing each other’s clothing.  Shirts were torn and shoes flew across the room and slammed into the wall.  You kept switching position.  First him on top, then you, then him again.  It was desperate and needy and you both kissed the whole time.  By the times you were both naked you were already out of breath and he was rock hard.

You pinned him back and slid you soaking pussy up and down his cock.  His eyes ficked from yours and down between you, watching as the head of his cock disappeared and reappeared again.  He rolled you suddenly and grabbed a condom from the side table and tore it open.  He rolled it on with the practiced ease and with a snap of his hip he was inside you.

You moaned and clenched around him arching your back as a surge of pleasure rolled through you.  He kissed you again as he began to thrust.  It had that same frantic nature as before, but now he was filling you and sending a heat coiling through you from your cunt each time he thrust his hips.  You rolled again and you sat back and rode him as he watched you.  His hands roamed over you, massaging your tits and holding your hips as you bounced on his cock.  His fingers came to your clit and it was like a dam burst inside you.  You came loudly, your whole body seizing up.

He rolled you again and started just pounding into you.  “Fuck me, Tony!”  You moaned.

“I am!”  He teased, through shallow breaths.

You came again, and then for a third time.  He groaned and buried his head in your neck when he came, spilling inside of you.

He held the position and you both just lay panting, him still inside of you.  As his breath evened out he rolled off and grabbed a water bottle of the side table and took a drink while he tossed the condom away.

“Fuck,”  you sighed stretching out.  “That was amazing.”

Tony chuckled and tossed you a bottle of water.  “Give me 10 minutes and we can go again.”

* * *

 

You woke to the sun creeping through the window.  You stretched out and rolled over to curl into Tony, only finding that side of the bed empty.  You opened your eyes and saw a folded card sitting on top of a brand new, top of the line Stark Tech laptop.  You picked up the card and read it.


End file.
